With A Bang
by EvFan5282
Summary: When Nora hears a scream outside her house followed by a bang from someone's impact with the ground, she doesn't know what she's going to have to deal with.
1. Bang

**Hey! This story takes place after Fang and after Crescendo (just pretend they never met the Black Hand and Patch didn't go rouge. And the Patch is Nora's guardian angel again.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Hush Hush.**

**Review, review, review!**

**

* * *

**

Nora's POV

Today for the most part was normal. I went to school, I went to Ezno's with Vee for dinner and talked like there was no tomorrow, and I spent some time with Patch in his Jeep. My mom was working somewhere farther away, so I had the house all to myself again. It was just the average day for me. That is, until later that night.

I was just lying down in my bed, studying for tomorrow's big biology test, when I heard an unmistakable scream of a little girl followed by a bang outside my farmhouse.

I jumped out of my bed, thinking, _what the heck was that?_

I ran out of my room, running as fast as I could, heading for the front door. I'm pretty sure I heard the bang outside in the front. I wonder what the bang was. I did hear a scream, so I'm suspecting it's a person. I moved even faster, hoping whoever was out there was alright.

I sprinted out the front door into the fog that was very common outside the house, to find a small figure collapsed on the ground near the trees. I panicked and sprinted toward the tiny figure.

"Are you alright?" I shouted as I got close enough to see what crashed. It was a little girl, about the age of 6 or 7. She had gold-blonde hair down to her shoulders, and had the sweetest face I've ever seen. She was the prettiest little girl I've ever see. It looked like she was unconscious from the crash.

I finally reached her and sank to the ground. I saw she was still breathing. I sighed in relief. I scooped her up in my arms, but then I noticed a weird feeling on my arm that doesn't come from a jacket. It felt like feathers of some sort. _That's kind of weird, _I thought, looking down on the girl's cute little face.

I opened the door to the house, and I brought the little girl up into my room. I laid her carefully on my bed, seeing that she had several injuries from the fall. And was that a burn I saw on the back of her arms? Poor girl!

I then flipped her over to see what the feathery feeling was. I gasped. Her back side was all burned. BUt that's not what caught my immediate attention. She had pure white wings on her back. Just like an angel.

* * *

Angel's POV

*Earlier that Day*

_Stupid Dylan. "My perfect other half," those wackjobs don't even know a single darn thing about me! _My _perfect other half is Fang. End of freaking story. Dylan doesn't even know how to fly right! He _so _can't compete with Fang, _Max thoughts were screaming.

I sighed. I didn't like Dylan either. He's too cocky and annoying. Not like Max at all, who is strong and sarcastic. And very kind to the flock and her family.

_Max, we both already know your other perfect half is Fang. Dylan is _so_ not right for you. You're so out of his league. You're too good for him,_ I thought toward Max. Max cringed as she remembered she was flying a few feet from a mind reader, then she reminded herself not to think private thoughts near me, and blah, blah, blah.

"Max, I'm hungry and tired. We've been flying all night. Can we please stop so we can eat and take a nap? I don't think I can fly another minute longer without passing out." Nudge complained. Max sighed.

"We'll take a break, but we have to get moving soon. We have to get back to my mom's house for Christmas. If you still want to go, of course." Max said with a grin.

We've been in New York City looking for Fang, because he had to leave us for a little while, with no warning in advance. Max was heartbroken when she found out her soul mate had left her.

But before he left, Fang explained to me that he was going to New York City. He said he wanted to get Dylan off our backs for good, so he came up with an amazing plan. The plan was he would pretend to "leave" the flock for good. He even left a fake note telling Max he didn't want to be found. But then everyone knows Max would go looking for him, whether he wanted to be found or not.

What can I say? She's Max. She'll do whatever she wants if it concerns the flock.

Max and Fang both love each other to death. Max would be so mad at Dylan, since she would blame him for Fang's departure (which was actually true,) she would kick him out of the flock (which he was never actually part of,) and we would decide to go looking for Fang without anyone's help. Then as we would fly away, I would tell the flock where Fang is, explain to them what Fang's motives were, and we would all reunite. It was a genius plan that worked flawlessly. Except for the part that it took a week until we actually found each other. And after we would all spend Christmas at Dr Martinez's house.

"Of _course _I still want to go! I want to go more than anything else in the whole wide universe! I'm just exhausted and starving. Just a little break would feel like heaven right not. I need to relax before I collapse. Hey that kind of rhymed! Ha! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! Can any of you guys rhyme! Who knows? Maybe I'm a natural born poet! Maybe it's a new skill! What a thrill! OMG, I never knew poetry could be this awesome! Maybe I should write a bunch of poems and sell them to people. We could become famous and rich! We could even buy-

_" Gazzy put his hand over Nudge's mouth. Thank goodness. Nudge can talk for _hours_. I'm not even joking.

"Okay, Nudge. We'll take a short break, right down there by the lake. Oh lovely. You just made me rhyme there." Max said and started gliding down toward the lake.

We all landed down next to the lake. We all ate some food, and took a short nap.

Why short? Because we were woken up by _gunfire!_

"Max!" I cried. I was the first one up off the ground, and I saw something I haven't seen in a _long _time. A whole pack of Erasers. Carrying guns that are aimed right at us.

"Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?" the one standing next to Max purred, aiming a gun at her temple. Max kick him away and took to the air. Too bad that these Erasers had wings. One of the Erasers grabbed me and shoved me in a bag. _No! Not again, _I thought in despair. I've already been kidnapped before by Erasers. I don't want a rerun.

"Angel!" I heard Max cry, and I knew she was chasing the Eraser who was holding me. Though I have the sinking feeling this generation of Erasers were terrifyingly fast.

"Max!" I cried and the Eraser kicked the bag I was in. I winced in pain.

I could faintly hear Max shouting for the others to hold her hand. I sunk down in my bag in defeat. I got kidnapped. Again. By stupid Erasers.

About a half hour later, I heard the unmistakable sound of 5 bird kids flying. _Yes! I knew they would come, _I thought in relief.

"How about sonic speed, you retired creeps!" I heard Max yell. I heard the snaps of breaking bones and Erasers calling in for backup. Someone took the bag I was being held hostage in out of the Eraser's hand and opened it. I instantly shoved the bag off of me. Max instantly hugged me.

"Oh thank _God _you're okay." she said and hugged me. I looked around. It was night time now. It made sense, because when I woke up the sun had nearly completely set. And there had to be around 100 Erasers surrounding us. Max commanded in our secret battle code to fly to the ground. We all obeyed and flew straight to the ground.

All the Erasers surrounded us, nasty smirks on their wolfy faces.

"You're dead, birdies." one Eraser snarled at us.

"On the count of 3, fly straight up as fast as you can." Gaz said. Then I noticed he was hiding something behind his back. A bomb. Oh no.

"1," Gaz murmured. I anxiously looked at the Erasers coming in on us.

"2," I prepared for a quick take off.

"3!" he yelled and I was the first one in to the air. I was about 100 feet into the air when the bomb went off. The rest of the flock was still a good way below me.

I screamed and opened my eyes. I couldn't see any of the flock around me. Just a house surrounded by fog below where I was falling. I screamed louder when I came closer to impact with the ground.

The last thing I remembered before passing out was a teenage girl running through the front door of her house to see what crashed outside her house.


	2. Ignore This

**A/N I'm putting this story on hiatus since no one is reading it and I'm writing 4 other stories. I'll resume when I get some fans.**

**-EvFan5282**


	3. Angel

**Hello everyone, my story is officially of hiatus :D Thank you everyone who reviewed. Here is your virtual cookie; (::) Enjoy the cookie and the story :D**

Angel's POV

I woke up to the feeling of someone flipping me over. I heard a gasp and I knew what the person was seeing; my pure white wings, wings that are probably burnt. Through her mind, I got an image of how badly burned my back was. It didn't look good in the slightest, especially my scorched right wing and lower back. If I'm this bad, I don't think the rest of the flock made it out alive. A tear rolled down my eye as I thought about the bomb that might've possibly cost them their lives.

_I have to call Patch. If anyone knows anything about angels, it's going to be the angel himself, _the thoughts of the other person (who is a girl, judging by her thoughts) in the room.

Oh, so she thinks I'm an angel, eh? I'm really not surprised, with the white wings and all. Lucky for her she's not finding out the hard way that I'm no angel in the slightest. I paid attention to her thoughts, and I then noticed the angel named Patch is her boyfriend. How cute is that!

"My name might be Angel, but I'm really no angel. That's pretty cool your boyfriend is one, though." I spoke in a whisper, because it hurt too much physically and emotionally to speak any louder than that. The girl (I picked up in her thoughts her name is Nora Grey) gasped at how I knew this. A weak grin passed my lips, and it quickly turned into a grimace from the pain in my back. Oh boy, this will take a very long time to heal.

_Who the hell _is _this girl? She literally falls out of the sky, she has wings, and she knows what I'm thinking, _I picked up on her thoughts. I wanted to go back to sleep, to make the pain go away. But with Nora's freaked out thought, I can't sleep anytime soon, even though I really wanted to.

"Can you read my thoughts or something?" she said in absolute shock. I mentally grinned. Max would be proud I was freaking some random stranger out. Then I remembered that Max might not even be alive anymore, and my triumph quickly faded to sorrow. I tried to reply to Nora's question through words, but I couldn't speak, no matter how hard I tried to force my voice out. I think a couple of my ribs were broken, along with a sprained arm and leg from the crash. I didn't even have the heart to talk either.

_Yes I can read thoughts,_ I thought into her mind. I heard her back into the wall in surprise and horror. I tried to chuckle at that, but I grimaced at the effort. I just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again. Without the flock, I don't know what I will do anymore.

"What happened?" Nora asked me and kneeled down next to the bed I was on. Another tear rolled down my eye as I thought about my most likely dead family.

_I don't want to think or talk about it. I just want to go to sleep,_ I thought and then I finally blacked out again, nightmares of the flock haunting every section of my mind.

* * *

Nora's POV

Okay, call me crazy, but this adorable badly injured seven year old has wings and can read minds. That's pretty freaky. When I was sure she passed out again, I ran downstairs and grabbed some medical supplies for her back and her…wings. I wonder what happened that put her in such bad shape. She had burns, possible broken bones, and a lot of cuts.

After I gathered all of the medical supplies I needed, put them in the bathroom, and returned to my room where the girl named Angel was. I gently picked her up off the bed and carried her into the bathroom. I laid her down carefully in the bathtub and grabbed a washcloth. I wet the cloth in the sink, and started to remove the dirt from Angel's wounds. I gasped out loud how bad the injuries were.

"What the heck happened to this poor kid?" I asked in disbelief to no one in particular. I continued washing down her tiny back, wincing at the horrific injuries and burns. When all the wounds were cleaned of dirt and ash, I opened the bottle of peroxide and applied it to her wounds. After all the wounds were cleaned, I grabbed the burn cream and applied it to her blistered burns, once again wincing at her injuries.

Through out the whole thing Angel was murmuring things in her sleep. She sounded really scared. I really wondered what happened to her that caused so much physical and emotional pain.

When everything was cleaned and tended for, I wrapped her injuries in bandages and brought her back into my room. I laid her gently on my bed, grabbed my phone, and dialed Patch's number as fast as I could with no hesitation. I waited impatiently for him to pick up, and I immediately started talking when Patch asked, "Hello?"

"Patch you need to get over here _now._" I said, and then hung up so he couldn't argue with me. I needed him here as soon as possible, and informing him about what was going on would only delay him. I considered calling Vee and bringing her into this mess, but my better judgment vetoed against it. I didn't need perky Vee to get into the mystery of the winged seven year old.

I slumped up against the wall and sighed, waiting for Patch to arrive so we could decide what to do with the winged girl.


End file.
